Don't You Heichou Me
by Pretty Jacque
Summary: Sophie is a student at Trost High School who, like many students there, face the challenges of being an adolescent. She and those around her find out quickly it's nothing like the it is in anime or fan fictions. Temptations and desperation are truly more monsterous than Titans. (highschool/modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

A word of caution to the readers: this is an adolescent coming-of-age story mainly revolving around sexuality and sexual identity. Please understand that this story is not like the recent ones I've made, in which the sexual content was just "icing on the cake". In this story, it really is a big part of this coming-of-age plot. This warning will be here for all chapters, even the ones without so much as a single profanity.

A/N: So just why did I decide to make such a sexual coming-of-age story using SnK characters? I can't blame you if you thought I was just being a horny fangirl (lol). But I really did it because the sexuality and sexual identity of adolescents is never properly discussed. It's either shamed like you're in Sex Ed or it's poorly glamorized half of the shows on ABCfamily. No one ever wants to admit that it's _natural _and, for most,_ awkward_. Now, why did I use SnK characters? Well, I started writing this as an original fiction and planned to put it on FictionPress, but then I realized the characters matched those of SnK. Since I work so well with popular characters versus OC's, I decided to roll with it. That and the fact that I love SnK so much and it's very popular.

* * *

**SCROLL BACK UP HERE YOU CHICKEN TWERKLETTE, DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS STORY WITHOUT READING THAT WARNING FIRST. |=[**

* * *

_I woke up from another nightmare that morning. They were definitely getting worse. It's funny just how scary they were, yet I couldn't tell you exactly what I saw. It was…a contemplation, I guess you could call it. A contemplation of things that I fear: blood, hell, pain, social humiliation, death. I should probably stop. I don't really like saying those words aloud, especially so casually._

The blonde adolescent rose from the bed, rubbing her blue eyes. She glanced at her old-fashioned alarm clock. It would be mere minutes before it rang. "_So quiet…_" she thought, her eyes traveling to the sunlight pouring in through the window "_He must still be asleep._" She smiled just before her alarm clock rang.

_My name is Sophia Henriette. People just call me Sophie, though. I never mind. I'm 17 years old, 5'2, German by blood, and American by culture._

While her toast cooked, the girl washed her daily medicine down with fruit juice, feeling the need to adjust the tie around her neck afterwards.

_That day, I started my junior year at Trost High School. The one in Maria Town._

She carefully took the hot bread out of the toaster when it was finished. Just as she put the butter on the last blank area of bread, she heard her name being called. It hadn't occurred to her that there had been waking and stirring sounds coming from above her.

"Sophie, are you up?"

She quickly covered her meal in a napkin and grabbed her backpack and purse "_I guess I'm taking this to-go…_" she thought as she hurried out of the kitchen and out of the house.

The moment she was on the porch, she took the opportunity to take a huge bite of both toasts sandwiched together. After a satisfying swallow, she began to make her way down the driveway. From her position on the sidewalk, she could then see the figure of her best friend at the corner, who then waved to her.

Eating and jogging at the same time, the blonde made her way over to her.

"Sophie!" exclaimed Sasha as she embraced her in a hug.

"Hi Sasha!" said Sophie.

As they started to walk, Sasha said "I have some extra potato chips, do you want any?"

"Potato chips for breakfast?" questioned Sophie.

Sasha only waved the little bag in response.

"No thanks," said Sophie.

Sasha wrapped the chips up "Maybe I'll save some for Connie…" she then sighed when she looked down at herself "I can't get over how bland our school's uniform colors are. I'm not even into fashion."

Both girls were clad in a thin white button down, long-sleeved shirt and a dark brown tie. Sophie wore her tan jacket over it. To match the tie was an equally dark brown pleated skirt.

"Certainly not the brightest of school colors…" Sophie said, buttoning up her tan jacket even more "I do like the symbol on the back of these jackets, though.

Sasha leaned back to see "A shield with a blue eagle wing and a white one?"

"I guess…" Sophie shrugged, not really sure herself what it was supposed to represent.

* * *

Sasha and Sophie sat in the two chairs the lined the hallway.

"We got here a little too early…" said Sophie, glancing at the digital clock on the wall.

"I could've used this time to catch a few minutes of sleep," said Sasha, leaning on the arm of her chair.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from one end of the hallway. Sophie was the only one to address it as she glanced over to the left.

"There you guys are!" said Connie as he approached the two sitting girls "I've been looking all over the school for you."

"We said we'd meet by principal Smith's office," said Sasha, sitting up.

They began to talk for a while and Sophie listened for the moment, but her attention was soon captured. Two figures passed, both about her age. One was an oriental girl with a red fashion scarf over her uniform. The over was a dark brunette with wide teal eyes full of expression.

Sophie felt her heart flutter by the sight of him. Her eyes immediately scanned his body from head to toe and took it all in. Even after he and the girl disappeared behind a corner, Sophie's mind was still enchanted by that boy. She felt like a child again, innocent in her own fantasies.

"Sophie!" said Connie, having said her name twice now.

"Huh?" she said.

"I said, let me see your schedule so we can see what classes we have together," he said with an open palm.

"Oh, sure," said Sophie, digging in her purse for the folding sheet of paper.

Connie accepted it once she found it "Ms. Kelly for geometry…Ms. Zoe for biology…Mrs. Ariana for French…" he subtly shook his head, disappointed he couldn't spend his classes with his friend "And…M-Mi-Mister Levi Rivaillle?!"

"What?!" Sasha nearly yelled, jumping from her chair.

Sophie flinched from their excitement "What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You don't know about Mr. Rivaille? That scary psychology teacher?!" Sasha said.

"Oh lord and you have him for a double period!" said Connie, gripping his nonexistent hair.

"Why is he scary?" asked Sophie, suddenly very wary "Please tell me he's not strict."

"Oh he's not, well, actually no one can say," said Sasha "He's been teaching for eight years and no one recently went in his class and ever said anything about behavioral problems with the kids."

"We can only guess he set the record straight the first year he taught that he wasn't taking any bullshit and every class after that got that message without him really having to do anything," said Connie.

"I don't think anyone's ever seen him angry though…" said Sasha.

"Like I said, no one's ever _dared_ to make him angry, not after that first year," said Connie.

"But does anyone know exactly what he did that first year?" Sophie asked.

"Oh no, not at all," said Sasha.

It relieved Sophie a bit to know that no one can completely confirm accounts of Levi actually being strict and dishing out punishment. That was one less thing to worry about, but it still sent shivers down her spin that his demeanor alone was enough to make everyone unanimously fear him.

"How did you even get in his class? Only the smartest kids get in there," said Connie.

"Are you saying she isn't smart?" teased Sasha.

Connie flinched "Ah- I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you mean," laughed Sophie.

"Whoa, you have _all_ honors classes," said Connie, glanced again at her schedule, which was still in his hand.

"Yep," said Sophie, before joking "Now all I need is honors lunch."

* * *

Sophie was beginning to reach the bottom of her notebook page as she finished off her notes. Just as she was about to flip the page, she caught a glance at her thighs below the desk.

"Can't those skirts come any longer?" she recalled her father saying the day they went out to buy her uniform. Personally, she didn't agree with her prude father's ethics. She just wasn't too confident about her thickly-built body being exposed. In fact, she was happy to see that the uniform came with a jacket. She vowed from then on to wear one completely buttoned up everyday to conceal her bust. However, she was faced with a problem already: heat.

Sophie often found herself tugging her collar and feeling the steam radiate off of her body. She was grateful that she wasn't sweating yet. The odor would be a worse problem.

Which was worse, she wondered, having her grossly large bust size being exposed or reeking of sweat for the rest of the day.

The blonde glanced about to make sure no one was looking. Of course they weren't since she was in the back of the classroom. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she unbuttoned and slipped off the jacket. What she didn't know, though, was…certain people in that room wouldn't find her large bust "gross"

The boy with faded brown hair beside her stopped writing the moment he saw Sophie start moving. From that point on, he was lost in the exposition of her white-clad torso. Even though her polo was completely buttoned up and topped off with a brown tie, the boy was still entranced by the way her bust shadowed over her tight stomach.

"Well class, there's only a few minutes of class left before the bell rings," said Ms. Zoe "Any questions?"

As a few kids in the front asked and discussed the topic even further, the blond boy beside the brunette tapped his shoulder "Jean," he whispered "Could I borrow your pen?"

The brunette hardly paid any attention.

"Jean," the blonde whispered again, only to finally see where his friend's attention was directed. The boy blushed lightly and looked away "_Jean has his sights set on _another_ girl_," he thought bitterly "_After just getting rejected by Mikasa too._"

When the bell rang, Sophie, along with the rest of the class, stood. At that moment Jean stopped her "Hey, Sophie, is it?" he started.

She looked at him.

He struggled not to let his eyes travel down her body instead of her face "Ms. Zoe sure speaks fast doesn't she?"

Sophie smiled "Yeah, I thought I was the only one," she said "It was hard to keep up."

Jean returned the smile as Sophie picked up the rest of her books and began to leave along with the crowd.

"You couldn't think of what to say next?" asked the blond boy.

"Don't rub it in, Armin," said Jean "Besides, I don't see you going after any girls."

Armin opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to poke the topic any further than this. At least not now.

* * *

"Geez Sasha, what's with your obsession over potatoes?" asked Connie as he watched her eat a baked potato as though it were an apple.

"Because potatoes can be made into anything!" said Sasha "Baked potato, potato chips, hash browns, mashed potatoes, french fries, sweet potato pie, potato bread, potato salad-"

"Sophie! Don't tell me you're eating your potato like Sasha!" said Connie as he noticed the teen taking a bite out of the potato without any salt or butter.

"Well it's one of those small potatoes," said Sophie "If I were to try and use my fork on it, It'd probably split in half."

"It's literally the size of my cellphone," backed up Sasha.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria, Armin sat next to Mikasa as the two faced Eren talking casually about nothing too serious. While Mikasa looked right at the dark-haired boy, Armin looked beyond him at Jean. He spotted him throwing his scraps away by the garbage cans.

"I'll be right back, you guys," said Armin, getting up from his seat while his eyes stayed locked on Jean.

"Oh, okay," said Eren before turning back to Mikasa and saying in a quieter voice "He sure spends a lot of time with that basketball player."

"Jean, you mean?" said Mikasa "I guess you could say that."

Meanwhile, Jean was suddenly caught off guard when Armin stepped directly in front of him.

"A-Armin?" he said in surprise.

"Shh, come with me," Armin hushed, guiding his friend over to an empty seat.

Jean pulled up a chair "What's up?"

"I didn't want to bring this up but…" said Armin "Jean, I really don't want the same thing to happen with the new girl as with Mikasa."

Jean's casual face then hardened as he recalled the memory "Eh, this is a different girl, Armin. Mikasa was just a misstep."

The blonde frowned a bit at the idea of having his friend being called a "misstep" Regardless, he kept his composure "All I'm saying is that you don't know this girl just yet and you should really slow down and take the time to get to know her before jumping the gun like the last time."

Jean sat quietly for a moment "You're right," he said "Sometimes slower is better."

Armin knew that was all he was going to get out of his friend and he was quite alright with that.

* * *

Sophie gulped, books in hand with Sasha and Connie at her sides.

"Why are you two scared? You're not even in this class," she asked.

Sasha gripped her "We're scared _for you_!" she wailed.

"You're not making me feel any better…" said Sophie in dry sarcasm.

"Yeah Sasha, don't make her feel so nervous," said Connie "So Sophie…" he then turned to her "If you don't make it, can I have your bike?"

"Connie!" said Sasha.

A girl with short blond hair in an asymmetric cut walked right past them and opened the door "You guys do know that the door was unlocked, right?" she said in a flat tone.

The three friends stood in silence for a few seconds as she walked in.

Connie broke the ice by saying "Eh, I guess it couldn't hurt to have a brief peak," and walking in.

The other two girls followed.

Sophie moved forward and set her books on a desk "Well, I guess-" She stopped when she noticed Connie giving a rejection hand signal.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't wanna sit that close to the front," he said like it was obvious "You'll be that much closer to _him_."

"But I usually have problems reading projection screens," said Sophie "I already missed my chance to get a front row seat in Ms. Zoe's class. Now that no one's here, that won't happen again."

"Sophie," that was all Connie had to say, along with his worrying face, to get her to sigh, pick up her books and move towards the back.

"It's not like we'll have assigned seats," said the girl with short blond hair "Besides, the most amount of kids that made it into Heichou's class was ten. There are going to be a lot of empty seats to go to."

""Heichou"?" questioned Sasha.

"It's Japanese for "Captain"," said the girl as she sat down "He likes to be called that."

"Well I know we live in a pretty Euro-Asian neighborhood, but that's taking it kinda far…" said Connie.

""Euro-Asian", more like Weaboo," muttered the girl.

At that moment, a group of kids came in, consisting of one ginger girl and three other boys.

"I guess we should start going to our own class," said Sasha.

Connie glanced at the analog clock "Ah, I guess so."

Sophie waved them off as they left.

"Is this Mr. Rivaille's class?" the short, ginger-haired girl asked Sophie.

"Yes," she said.

"Great," said the girl as she placed her books on a nearby desk and sat down "I'm Petra."

"I'm Sophie."

"Say, have you heard anything before about Mr. Rivaille?" said Petra "These boys have been telling me horror stories all day abou-"

"He's coming!" hissed the oldest-looking boy.

Swiftly and silently, the two boys that were standing up at the door planted themselves in their seats while Petra and the other remaining boy quickly assumed relaxed positions.

After a few seconds of silence, the adult had entered the room. He walked in so casually, that no one would think that he was aware of the tension each kid in that classroom felt, Sophie probably more so than any of them.

_He looked so…young. I mean, not young as in childlike but like he could be nineteen. I could see why everyone feared him. He was so aloof that it seemed intimidating. He also came off and being stoic and strong. But, it's like, I could tell he wasn't even trying. I can't describe how I knew, I just did. I could see that was his natural attitude and he wasn't putting on a front for anyone._

"Annie."

"Here."

"Erd."

"Here."

"Auruo."

"Here."

"Gunter."

"Here."

"Sophia."

"H-Here."

"Petra."

"Here."

"Six kids, eh?" said Levi, grabbing the chalk "They just keep getting smaller and smaller…"

_I have to say, I was expecting a lot more from that class. We discussed the topic as expected without any hiccups and, well….nothing else happened, not like I could complain. In fact, it gave the class a more relaxed feeling to it. I think everyone else still wanted to uphold that peaceful atmosphere, so it was clear they still stayed on their toes. As for Mr. Rivaille, I never could figure out if he ever caught on to how frightened we were of him. Well not everyone. Annie, that girl with the short blond hair. She seemed so undeniably bored. She even slouched some in her seat._

The final bell rang. Levi shrugged in a lazy way of ending his lesson, signaling to everyone that now would be the time to start packing up and leaving. Sophie dropped the top half of her stack of notebooks and folders, making her lag a few minutes behind everyone else.

In the few seconds that she and Levi were alone in the classroom, his eyes traveled over to her.

"Sophie," he said with his strong voice, making her flinch slightly.

She looked up to him at his desk "I need you to erase the board," he stated as he took a seat in front of his computer.

"Y-Yes sir," said Sophie, awkwardly putting her books back on the desk and making her way over to the erasers. She then turned back to face the board and came to a horrible realization: gradually over the class period, Levi had written enough to fill up the entire chalk board. Sophie knew she would here for a while.

Even though Levi minded his own business typing away at the computer while she erased, Sophie didn't feel one hundred-percent comfortable being alone in the room with him. She recognized this type of discomfort. It was the kind that often pulled her into trouble. It was the feeling that often earned her insults such as "slut" or "pig" It was something that was consuming her the older she got: physical attraction.

Yes, as if it wasn't enough that this man's strong demeanor intimidated kids of all kinds, now he was also kind to her eyes. She tried her best to keep her eyes to herself and act as nonchalant as possible without coming off as sloppy. This sudden self-consciousness made her want to finish the job as quick so she can leave.

Just as she swiped the board one last time and walked away, her heart nearly skipped when she heard a sudden "Oi."

Sophie turned to face Levi "You missed a spot."

More than just a spot really; a few scribbles near the high corner of the board.

"Oh," said Sophie "Sorry, Heichou."

The typing on the keyboard stopped.

"What did you just call me?"

Sophie's heart pounded away again "Uhm…"

"Seems like my old nickname got out again," Levi sighed, cracking open a bottle of water that had been sitting on his desk.

Sophie, of course, couldn't make heads or tails of this reaction. Instead, she silently erased the last of the chalk and left the classroom.

* * *

**So already we've opened several doors into this story's dramas. Don't forget, just because there's an OC doesn't mean the entire thing revolves around her. Also don't forget that SnK didn't take place in Japan and technically, they are speaking English in an English-speaking place (which I chose as America).**

**BTW, that actually is how I eat those small potatoes. I wish I knew the name. They're circular, a pretty yellowish and smooth. I can literally put them in the microwave. Mmm, yummy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Please tell me you guys know who I'm talking about when I say Ms. Zoe and Mr. Smith….it's Hanji and Irwin.

(A word of caution to the readers: this is an adolescent coming-of-age story mainly revolving around sexuality and sexual identity. Please understand that this story is not like the recent ones I've made, in which the sexual content was just "icing on the cake". In this story, it really is a big part of this coming-of-age plot. This warning will be here for all chapters, even the ones without so much as a single profanity.)

* * *

"So…"

Sophie waited for Sasha to complete her thought, already pretty sure what she had to ask.

"How was it?" the brunette eventually asked.

"Pretty tame," said Sophie "Connie was right. People are too scared to do anything out of the ordinary in that class. So everyone kept to themselves and didn't say anything unless it was a question."

"Oh," said Sasha in modest surprise "I actually wouldn't mind that," her brown eyes wandered off to imagine it "Not counting the scary atmosphere."

Sophie could only nod as she remembered that one aspect.

There was a brief moment of silence as they approached the curb where they would depart to their own separate streets.

"Oh, Sophie!" said Sasha, stopping her "I forgot to give you this…"

_It was a journal. Sasha had told me they were going on sale at a store in her part of the neighborhood. I wanted to get one, but I didn't tell anyone. It sounded stupid. Everything I've been saying was written there. Thank god it was one of those thick journals. I've had a lot to say._

Sophie glided her fingers over the page, smelling the fresh ink from the words. Suddenly, she heard the familiar footsteps stop by her doorstep. She hid the book beneath her neatly folded jacket, causing the blond man to squint in suspicion just as he was about to greet her.

"What was that?" he now chose to ask.

"My homework," the daughter said, motioning towards the textbook and notebook beside her on the bed.

"And how is that going?" he asked.

"Fine," Sophie said, knowing that they've reached her father's favorite topic.

The man sighed longingly "Just think," he said "You're two years away from graduating."

Sophie said nothing, she simply pretended to dig for a pencil in her case.

"Sophie," the father said, now forcing the daughter to look up "This is a huge opportunity for you. You've done great so far, but remember that it's only half way done. If you succeed here, you can go to Saint Brooklyn, just like your mom…" his expression hardened from the word "No…you'll be _better_ than her."

That heavy feeling that was often familiar to Sophie formed in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard and nodded carefully.

"You can be a much better woman than her, Sophie," he continued "I believe you can." When her father left, she silently thanked god that he wasn't the type of parent to sit right next to her when he talks about personal things. His speeches were powerful enough from just that distance.

Speeches like that were a bittersweet feeling to Sophie. Sweet because she felt important and valued, but bitter because it was over something as trivial as grades. She knew her father. If her grades seemed to lower her chance of getting into the most esteemed of Catholic colleges, her value as a daughter lowered as well. That's not to say he wasn't strict about her schooling before. From eight grade and back, anyone could say Mr. Henriette was a reasonable level of assertiveness when it came down to Sophie's grades. However, these four years are what really matter to him right now and he's bent on making her achieve his goal. During these years of high school, she just tried to focus on that sweetness.

* * *

"Mikasa, you don't have to walk me to every class. I know where they are now," said Eren.

The girl just barely gave a shrug in response.

They passed Connie, Sophie, and Sasha again, just as they would every morning from now on. Mikasa felt a pair of eyes following them, not eyes with a purpose she liked. She quickly turned around, fast enough to catch Sophie off-guard. The blonde looked back down, but it was too late. Now it was Mikasa's suspicious eyes that bored into Sophie's skull.

"What's wrong, Mikasa?" asked Eren, noticing the dark glare in the girl's usually calm eyes.

"Nothing," she murmured, shaking her head.

* * *

Ms. Zoe clicked onto the next slide "Just by looking at these two pictures alone, which cell do you think is in Stage Two?" she said "Take a guess."

After a few seconds of hushed whispers, Ms. Zoe walked up to the front and sat on a stool set up beside the screen, somewhat hidden in the darkness.

"Yes, Armin?" she said once her eyes spotted the boy's hand in the back.

"The first one," he said.

"Exactly," she said "Now does that- Sophie? Are you having trouble seeing from back there?"

A few people looked to the squinting girl, who then nodded "Yes."

"There's a few extra seats up here if you'd like," said Ms. Zoe, standing up from her stool to take her position back at her desk after realizing how uncomfortable it was.

"Ah, thank you," said Sophie as she gathered her books.

"Anyone else who can't see can come closer. It's no problem," said Ms. Zoe, grabbing the small remote.

Two people moved up. Sophie noticed one of those people was Jean. She figured it was a simple coincidence, but Jean saw it as chance working in his favor. However, it didn't remain a coincidence that much longer to her. She could feel his occasional short glance every now and then. She worried he was looking at her body. She worried that he was so disgusted by it that he had to take a second glance or two in surprise. This caused Sophie to feel the need to tighten up her jacket and pull down her skirt even more. Even though Jean stared, he was blind to it all.

When class was over, Sophie was relieved that she would be able get away from that awkward atmosphere.

"Hey Sophie, are you new here?" asked Jean.

The girl may have spoken too soon, but at least now she could be relieved that she was being asked an innocent question.

"Yeah," she said "I came from Karanese."

"Where's that?" asked Jean, raising an eyebrow in slight recognition.

"Rose Town," said Sophie as the two began to walk out of the class together "I had to take the bus."

"Ohh, I knew that name sounded familiar," said Jean "I played against their basketball team last year."

"You're on the basketball team?" questioned Sophie.

"Yep," said Jean, barely able to hold back a prideful smirk.

"Wow, cool," said Sophie, somewhat distracted by the sight of her next period class coming into view "I'll see you later, Jean, this is my next class," she said as she slowed her pace to the door.

"Oh, okay," said the somewhat caught off-guard Jean. However, the moment he was sure she could no longer see him, Jean grinned widely "_Hell yes!_" he thought.

* * *

Armin sat down with his other two friends, lunch bag in hand "Hi guys," he said.

Eren replied with a "Hey Armin," while Mikasa, with a mouth full of food, just nodded to him.

"How's everything?" the blonde asked.

"Mikasa's been following me to all of my classes," snorted Eren.

The girl swallowed "If I didn't, you would've gotten lost in the hallways again."

"No I wouldn't! I told you I know how to navigate now," argued Eren.

"Well it is only the second day of school. I'm still getting a little lost, myself," said Armin, defusing the playful argument "Maybe Mikasa could take me to my classes instead of you."

"Nope," simply said the girl, earning a muffled laugh from Eren and a surprised "Eh?!" from Armin. Eren stopped the laughing, however, when he saw Sophie walk by.

Mikasa caught this.

"Hey Armin," said Eren "Is that new girl a relative of yours?"

Armin frowned "Why do you assume every blonde with blue eyes is related to me?"

"Ah well…" Eren muttered with a guilty shrug.

"Annie's not my sister and neither is Sophie," said Armin.

"Okay, but you have to admit Mr. Smith looks a lot like you," said Eren "Especially the eyebrows."

Armin sighed through his nose. However, he didn't stay in his relaxed mood for long "_I hope Jean is really winding it down_," he then thought "_His idea of modest is still pretty aggressive_." His eyes repeated yesterday's actions as he looked for Jean. He found him at a lunch table talking to a guy named Marco, as seen by the basketball jacket with said name on the back. Armin smiled in relief that he wouldn't have to abandon his friends to give Jean more dating advice.

Meanwhile, in another region of the cafeteria, Connie stopped mid-stride when he saw a familiar figure "Reiner?" He walked up the the bulky blonde.

"Hey Connie!" he greeted.

"Reiner you go here?!" Connie said in amazement.

"Well I'm standing right here aren't I?" joked Reiner.

"Wow I thought you were going to Karanese," said Connie.

"Well I was, but I changed my mind," said Reiner "I'd be leaving behind too many friends."

Connie couldn't help but beam at the fact that Reiner denied a higher class school just so he could still be surrounded by his friends. Reiner never really changed.

"Speaking of which, Annie's entering for student council president," said Reiner "You think she'll get in?"

"Annie?" repeated Connie "I don't know who that is."

"Short blond hair, platinum blond. Uhm, light blue eyes," Reiner described "She's in Mr. Rivaille's psychology class, seventh period I think..."

At that last statement, the memory of the aloof girl he encountered when he and Sasha walked Sophie to class formed in his mind "Oh now I know who you're talking about."

"Yeah, she, Bertoldt and I go way back," said Reiner, reminiscing in the long lasting memories, memories that Connie couldn't share because he hadn't known any of them for that long.

* * *

The two teachers leaned against the wall in the busy hallway. Although kids went this way and that way to get to their classes, their voices were monotonous enough for Hanji and Levi to carry out a conversation.

Hanji yawned "Such a sleepy school. It's so boring here," she said "When I signed up to be a teacher, I'd expect to witness some teenage drama."

"Just be grateful there isn't any," said Levi.

"Not with that scary look on your face, there won't be any," Hanji teased "You make people think you're grumpy when you're not!"

Levi shrugged "Who cares what people think?"

"Obviously you since you haven't sworn this entire conversation," said Hanji.

"Obviously I want to keep this job," retorted Levi "If that means I can't talk the way I want to in front of these kids, so be it."

The short man didn't hear what the brunette had to say next because his eyes caught on to Sophie. She stood uncomfortably with an unsure look on her face. She seemed to be standing against a wall waiting for the opportunity to go around the corner, but what was keeping her from doing so?

Levi could only see Eren and Mikasa talking around that corner. He recognized them both, finding it fairly amusing how much Mikasa clung to Eren like a doting mother. Finally, Sophie turned the corner, generously making it look like she had been walking casually instead of standing there the entire time.

"Oh hi Eren," she greeted.

The boy turned around, confused, but returned "Hello…" meanwhile, Mikasa held an envious look as she recognized the girl.

"Did you hear what pages we have to go over?" asked Sophie.

"We had to go over pages from the book?" asked Eren "Wait, what class are you from?"

"It's me, Sophie from biology class."

Eren still had a look of confusion.

"You know, Ms. Zoe's class," said Sophie, motioning her hands in a "come on, you remember" fashion "Sophie _Henriette_."

"Ms. Zoe's class?" asked Eren "I'm in Mr. Jack's biology. You must be in honors."

Sophie put on fake confusion, then feigned realization "Oh, now I get it," she said, smiling "I'm sorry, I asked someone else what the biology homework is. They must have thought I was in your class because they told me to come ask you."

Eren smiled back "Oh it's no problem, Sophie," he said "I heard from Armin that Ms. Zoe's pretty funny. Have you seen him there?"

"Yep, he's _so_ smart," said Sophie.

"Well it is honors. Anyone who gets in is smart."

Whether he implied a compliment or not, that didn't prevent the blush from forming on Sophie's face.

"Eren," said Mikasa "We should really get to class."

"Oh right," he said "Bye Sophie."

"Bye Eren," she said. When they left, her body relaxed. She didn't notice her heart was pounding in her chest or that her nerves were tingling the entire time.

Sophie couldn't believe that she managed to break the ice with a boy…and was successful.

"Levi, are you listening?!" exclaimed Hanji when she noticed Levi wasn't responding for a long amount of time.

Levi simply sighed "I heard you; animal cells and shit," he looked back to where Sophie stood "Teenagers are weird…"

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't want to curse in front of the kiddies," said Hanji.

"No one heard me," he said, standing up from the wall and heading towards his class.

He went the same route as Sophie, not purposely, but since they shared the same destination, it was bound to happen.

At some point, their speeds evened out and Levi ended up passing her. He felt her flinch.

He slowed down enough to turn and glance back at her. She flinched again, less noticeable this time, and looked down at the books in her arm. He looked back forward where the rest of his students waited.

He opened the door for all of them, but paused once his hand was on the knob "By the way, I forgot to tell you all something yesterday," he said.

Of course, everyone's nerves turned to ice upon hearing these words.

"You can call me by my nickname; Heichou," he said before opening the door for them.

Petra and her male friends looked at each other in confusion. Sophie felt her breathing stop "_Oh no…_" she thought "_It's because I_…" she caught a glimpse of Annie faintly smiling.

_Yesterday, Annie told me Mr. Rivaille's nickname was Heichou. When he asked me to erase the board after class was over, I accidentally called him that. I know Annie said he liked to be called that, but, I don't know, it still didn't feel completely safe saying that. He wasn't mad or anything. All he did was say something like "Looks like my old nickname came back" or something. Anyway, today he told us to call him that. I know it's because of me. I feel so embarrassed. I don't know why. It's not really a bad thing. I mean, everyone called him Heichou the rest of the period and it was fine. Well, on a lighter note, I introduced myself to Eren! I don't know if I mentioned him before, but he's this really hot guy in my school. I knew we wouldn't just naturally get to meet since we don't share classes or have any other connections so I kinda…lied my way into breaking the ice. I was SO nervous. I was afraid it wouldn't work and I'd end up embarrassing myself. But we ended up actually getting in a good conversation and guess what: he remembered my name when it was over! He even said I was smart for being in an honors class. I know this sounds small but I'm not the kind of a girl who talks to boys. I hardly talk to people in general, but I think I'm really getting better at it. Even when I'm intimidated or feel nervous, I can still talk to people._

"Sophie."

The girl looked over to see Levi taking his seat at the computer. He nodded his head towards the full board just like yesterday.

She mentally sighed "Okay…"

_Mr. Rivaille is pretty attractive, and that dangerous attitude almost made it more obvious, kinda like a bad boy. But I'm really bent on Eren since he's actually attainable. I know I really don't know anything about Eren, but it's just- Wow, he's so hot. I just have this urge to be around him. I don't know, it's different from the other crushes I've had. I usually only feel this level of attraction to an actor or an anime character, never a real person. It kinda makes me scared, but I also like the adrenaline rush that comes with it._

As Sophie began to finish up erasing the board, Levi's voice broke the steady silence "So Sophie, I saw you talking to Ere-" He was cut off by the sound of the eraser hitting the floor.

"Oops," the girl dropped to the floor to pick up the eraser, but then stood back up to get tissues to wipe up the yellow chalk that escaped the eraser and stained the white floor.

By the time she had gotten back down and wiped away half of the faint mess, she jumped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

"Chill out," said Levi.

Sophie turned back to face her teacher.

"You act so tense all the time," he continued "Just relax."

Sophie felt embarrassed that her nervousness showed that badly, which she knew only made it show even more right now. It was a vicious cycle.

"Y-Yes, Heichou," she said, praying that Levi would just let it go.

Luckily he did, dissatisfied, but not willing to say anything out of respect.

* * *

Sophie had just finished her homework and was now putting papers back into their proper folders. Levi's words echoed in her head "_You act so tense all the time. Just relax._"

"_Relax, huh?_" she thought "_How?_"

After sitting in one position on her bed for so long, Sophie noticed a certain feeling. It can only be described as an odd amount of tightness in her panties. She gazed upon her now cleared out bed. Her door had already been closed and locked so she wouldn't be disturbed while doing her homework like yesterday. She looked down at the waist band of her pajama bottoms, which she was surprised to see herself already teasing.

_I haven't felt like doing that in a long time. Ever since I started thinking about school, it just became less important. But I figured if there was one way to fully relax, this was it. I wasn't really in the mood, but I had that feeling...down there, you know? That's a problem I usually have. Maybe it was because finishing my homework wasn't really an arousing activity. I thought I could at least __try__ to put myself in the mood. There was no harm in trying. I buried myself in my blankets and figured if I just started rubbing a little, I could get in the mood. It felt okay, but that's as far as it went. And I still didn't feel very heated. I kept trying, hoping I could get something started. I even put my finger in. But nothing worked. I couldn't do it. I lost the feeling pretty quickly after I stopped. I took a shower and went to bed early. I also had another nightmare, less scary this time. Maybe that medicine is starting to kick in. At least I have that to be happy about._

* * *

**So I'm sure as you can imply, Sophie's not really the average teenager. It's not that hard to really guess what's wrong with her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A word of caution to the readers: this is an adolescent coming-of-age story mainly revolving around sexuality and sexual identity. Please understand that this story is not like the recent ones I've made, in which the sexual content was just "icing on the cake". In this story, it really is a big part of this coming-of-age plot. This warning will be here for all chapters, even the ones without so much as a single profanity.)**

* * *

"Pastor Nick! Pastor Nick!"

The man turned his attention to the soft voice that resonated from the other end of the alter "Historia," he warmly said upon seeing the petite blonde "You're here so early."

"I know," she said eagerly "Since I couldn't make it to their baby shower, I made some cookies for Mrs. and Mr. Tucker."

It was at this moment Nick noticed the basket in the teen's delicate hands.

He smiled greatly "Oh Historia!" he beamed "That's so kind of you!"

She only returned the smile as she handed him the basket.

"I know Mrs. Tucker will like them the most," continued the man as he placed them on a pedestal "Now that she's pregnant, her usual sweet tooth's gotten even worse."

Historia giggled lightly.

_I swear, Pastor Nick keeps that church is either burning hot or freezing cold. Today, I had to take my jacket off. With all the people in there, it only made it even hotter. I was really praying that my deodorant wouldn't fail me during that service. I knew it was useless to pray that people wouldn't stare at my chest. That was always inevitable._

"And we'd also like to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Tucker for the arrival of their son," said Pastor Nick just as he finished his preaching, earning joyous applause from the church.

Finally, he recited his typical ending statements and the church dispersed. Most, like Sophie's father, stuck around to talk and socialize.

"That was an amazing sermon, Pastor Nick," said Mr. Henriette.

"Ah, you think so Scott?" said the pastor, very familiar with the father "To be honest with you, I almost wasn't too confident in what to say today, y'know?"

"Stage fright?" said the blonde.

"Yes, even after years of doing it, it never fully leaves," said Pastor Nick.

Mr. Henriette nodded understandingly "How's Historia doing?"

"Great, thanks for asking," said Pastor Nick "She baked cookies for Mr. and Mrs. Tucker."

"She did?" said Mr. Henriette, to which Pastor Nick nodded "If only Sophie was like that."

Pastor Nick furrowed his brows with a "Hm?" in response.

"She always avoids people and is so fidgety," said Mr. Henriette in a low gossiping tone "It's no wonder she's only had two friends for seven years."

"Won't come out of her shell, I see," said Pastor Nick.

Meanwhile, the girl sat on the very edge of the church bench with her hands in her lap as she waited for her father to return. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she was being the topic of the two men.

"So...Sophie?"

The two blonde girls looked at each other.

Historia smiled first "I didn't know you went to church here."

"N-Neither did I…" said Sophie, nervously twiddling with a curl of hair.

"_Why is she talking to me? Doesn't she remember what happened?_" she was thinking as Historia took a seat beside her.

"I'm getting transferred into Trost High this afternoon," she said with a smile that showed she's been wanting to tell someone all day.

At this moment, Sophie's bottom lip went limp.

"I've heard great things about it!" continued Historia "I'm really excited about it."

Sophie simply swallowed and nodded in agreement.

"That seems troublesome, Scott," said Pastor Nick "Maybe if Sophie hung out with Historia, things would be better. She does go to Trost, right? Well Historia is getting transferred there today."

Mr. Henriette smiled "That's a great idea. Historia seems like the perfect influence."

"She truly is a blessing."

* * *

_So I saw Historia at church again last week. I always knew she went to this church long before I did. She's always at Pastor Nick's side. I used to think he was her dad until I realized she never calls him that. Where are her parents? Well, that's none of my business. I'm more concerned about the fact that she talked to me today and told me she was going to Trost. Thankfully, I haven't seen her around the school yet. I've always avoided her ever since what happened between us back in sixth grade. I don't know if I feel comfortable about even writing down what it was. All I can say is that it's the reason Dad makes sure to take me to church more often._

"Uhm, Heichou?"

"Hm? Yeah, Petra?"

The ginger straightened up with some pride "I just came in to check in my notes," she said "Like you recommended yesterday."

Now the open notebook was within sight range of Levi. He accepted it and scanned his eyes over it. Of course he wouldn't read the entire section of notes word for word. The poor girl would stand here all morning! But as he told his students yesterday, they could, indeed, come into class in the morning to let him review their notes and give them advice if they felt they needed some.

"Looks good," he said, nodding as he handed the notebook back to her.

Petra beamed as she accepted the notebook, saying "Really?" Before Levi could even consider giving a response, Petra regained her mature presence and said "Thank you," before exiting the classroom.

The ginger girl navigated her way to the ground level where her locker was. She unlocked it, put away her notebook, and pulled out the supplies she would actually need for that morning's classes.

Halfway through slamming the metal door shut, the gruff voice of one of her male friends spoke "There you are!" said Auruo "Where were you?"

Petra turned around "I went to go check my notes with Heichou," she said "Why so flustered?"

Auruo didn't even notice his tone had more energy than it should have. With his gruff voice, it was almost involuntary "Ah well, Erd and Gunter kept pestering me about where you were," he semi-lied.

"You guys should've gone to check your notes too," said Petra "Especially you Auruo. Your penmanship could use some work."

"I'm the only one who's gonna see my own notes," he stubbornly replied "Anyway, I'm a little wary about that guy."

"Who? Heichou?" asked Petra "Why?"

"Let's start with the fact that he likes to be called the Japanese word for "captain"," said Auruo, briefly rubbing the back of his neck "Secondly, he has the emotions of a brick wall," to this, Petra frowned "And...well shoot, he's just overall unsettling."

"Don't make fun of Heichou!" said Petra.

Not completely expecting this reaction, Auruo fumbled "Wha-what? Come on, Petra, you know it's true."

The ginger scoffed "He's one of my favorite teachers! I think your values are clouded."

"What?" said Aururo only deeper in confusion "Petra, what are your talking about?"

The bell rang.

Petra smiled "Better hurry off to class," she said, walking right past him.

* * *

In gym class, Sasha and Sophie sat together on a bench, having finished their laps early.

"I don't know, I think they make the girl's shorts shorter on purpose," said Sasha.

Sophie hugged her knees to her chest, still self-conscious about her exposed legs, but wasn't able to hold the uncomfortable position for long.

"Maybe if I wore stockings underneath…" she said to herself as she returned her legs back to their previous state.

"Is this Eren?" hushed Sasha, causing Sophie to tense up.

"Where?!" she gasped.

"The dark-haired one with bluish eyes just finishing up the lap," described Sasha.

Said adolescent staggered to a halt at the finish line, hunching over to catch his breath some.

Sophie couldn't help but gaze as his muscles moved beneath his gym shirt. She nearly adverted her eyes when Eren caught sight of her. With a friendly neutral expression, he began to make his way over to her, only to run into Jean coming the other side, rather hard at that.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" snapped Eren.

"Tch, I could say the same, Eren," retorted Jean.

For as long as the two have been attending Trost, these boys never seemed to get along on any terms. Thankfully, they've only gotten into short spouts such as this, making their rivalry less than noticeable by the other students. There was no official source of their distaste for each other, simply clashing personalities that were incompatible beyond belief.

Sophie saw this, only finding it slightly ironic and laughable that the two boys she meet recently had not only known each other and had a rivalry. It only displeased her when she saw Eren then advance in another direction after dusting himself off. She couldn't help but feel slight irritation towards the faded brunette that now approached her.

"Hi Sophie," he greeted, taking a seat beside her on the bench.

"Hi Jean," said the blonde, trying to sum up as much generous energy as possible. Beside her, she could feel Sasha wave.

"Oh yeah, this is my friend, Sasha," said Sophie, hoping to break some of the tension.

This did, indeed, squash Jean's hopes of getting closer to Sophie. Well, not squash them completely, more so slowed down the progress with its lack of intimacy. Nonetheless, he greeted Sasha just as respectfully.

When he did, Sasha then took a second glance at him "Oh I've seen you before!" she said.

"Really?" asked Sophie.

"He's in my math and Spanish class," said Sasha.

"I am?" Jean genuinely never took notice of the girl. Her face was slowly becoming more recognizable to him with every passing second now.

"Yeah," concluded Sasha.

Now directing his speech back to Sophie, Jean said "What classes are you in, Sophie? I never see you around unless it's Ms. Zoe's class."

"A lot of people say that," the blonde said "I'm in honors classes."

"All honors?" questioned Jean, surprised by the claim.

"Yup," said Sophie "Well except one; Psychology."

Jean's eyes perked up "Really?" he said "I was thinking about up-tracking to that class."

As Sophie replied with an "Oh?", Sasha gasped.

Jean muttered a "Hm?" at the brunette's reaction.

"You know Mr. Rivialle teaches that class, don't you?" shuddered Sasha with the same fear as when she told Sophie.

"Who's that?" asked Jean.

Sophie saw an opening "I'll let Sasha tell you the story," she said as she stood up "I'll be right back."

Sasha didn't hesitate to scoot over to Jean's side and begin the tale before either could even make parting words to Sophie.

As Sophie walked away, she glanced back to make sure Sasha had Jean's full attention. She did.

Sophie then sped up as she advanced closer to Eren, who was drinking from a water fountain at this moment.

"Hi Eren," she greeted.

The boy stood up with water dripping from his chin "Hey Sophie," he said, wiping away the liquid.

"Have you, umm, heard of Annie running for president?" improvised the blonde.

"Annie?" repeated Eren "Reiner's friend?"

Sophie mildly nodded. She had actually heard of this news from Connie that morning, who said he heard it all from a boy by the name of Reiner. She hadn't met this "Reiner", but she has seen glimpses of him here and there. Also, she didn't care too much for the topic, but what else could she say to uphold Eren's attention?

"She seems like the kind of person for the job," as Eren said that, his face showed faint signs that he didn't very much enjoy speaking of the matter.

Sophie hardly noticed "You think so?"

"Yeah," said Eren "Reiner introduced me to her in the wrestling room so we could challenge her to a match…"

"And?" asked Sophie.

Eren giggled and pulled his shirt collar down his shoulder, revealing a bruise "I know to never underestimate Annie's strength again."

It didn't take long for Sophie's cheeks to flare pink upon seeing the exposed arm muscle.

"Sorry," she suddenly heard Eren say "I probably shouldn't be showing you this."

She snapped out of her trance as Eren pulled back his sleeve.

"Oh no, it's alright! I mean-" on one hand, she didn't want Eren to feel like exposing his injury was a crude action. On the other hand, Sophie didn't want to make it seem like she was interested in seeing his bruise.

"Are you in any sports?" she then asked. "_Nice recovery,_" she thought.

"No, you?" replied Eren.

Disappointed that her "nice recovery" had such a short life, Sophie shook her head. Thankfully, another was coming her way. She returned with a "But I know someone who does."

Eren's eyes perked, sensing the blonde was teasing him by not going outright and saying who it was "Who?" he asked.

"Jean, he plays basketball," she continued.

Eren's face faltered again "Well, I _do_ like basketball," he said, giving an indirect backhand to Jean "But I wouldn't really want to play professionally. I'm more of an audience member. Speaking of which, I hear there's a game this weekend."

"Are you planning on going? Because I-" Sophie stopped herself. "_Whoa! Was I really about to say that?_" she thought. The statement flew out of her mouth so quickly that she could barely catch it in time to think about the possible outcomes.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you were, too?" answered Eren, not needing the statement in its entirety to give a good answer.

It was too late now, Sophie realized. Eren had taken the bate.

Sophie carefully nodded "Yes."

Eren then did something Sophie found very unexpected.

The brunette tried to hide a meager smile as he brought a hand to the back of his neck "I know this sounds embarrassing, but since Mikasa and Armin don't want to come with me-" in that moment, time went in slow motion in the blonde's eyes "-maybe you'd like to come with me?"

Sophie's face began to form into an open-mouth grin that Eren couldn't help but find cute, but she quickly regained her composure and said "Oh yes, I would love to. I doubt any of my friends would want to come with me, either."

Eren smiled.

"Oh, but we should meet here, at the actual game," said Sophie. There was no way she could get past letting her father know she planned to go to a basketball game alone with a guy. She knew it would please him to know she was going to a school event, however, and that could work in her favor, but as for going with a boy, no.

"Sophie!" the blonde jumped as her best friend's hand made contact with her shoulder "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the brunette looked to Eren "Or interrupt for that matter," then back to Sophie "But I just wanted to ask a quick question."

"Sure Sasha, what's the matter?" asked Sophie, since Sasha gave her the opening to ask that.

"Well…" the girl drew out the single word, as well as the following ones "It's…it's a little hard to explain."

The blonde's eyes widened. Then she turned to Eren "I'll see you later, Eren. The gym's good, right?"

"Uhm, sure," said the boy, nodding to signal their separation.

Sophie didn't resent their departure. She felt their conversation was complete and well-established.

"Sasha," she said in a concerned tone "You wouldn't happen to…be in need of pads, would you?"

The brunette's mouth went agape in shock of the comment, something that confused and alarmed Sophie. Even more alarming, Sasha closed her mouth and said "Y-Yes, that's exactly what I came over here for-r!" she then smiled meagerly and blushed "Thanks, Sophie."

The blonde hesitated and stared at her friend before she said "No problem…" and began to lead her to the girl's locker room. On the way, they passed the bench they were previously sitting. There, Jean still resided.

The boy looked up when he noticed the two figures approaching him "Oh Sophie, I was just thinking of you," he said just as she stopped in front of him "You know there's a basketball game this weekend-" Sasha's jaw went tight "-Were you thinking of going?"

Sophie, just receiving good news from the topic, tried to contain a grin "Yes."

Jean made no attempt to contain his own grin, however "I'll be playing that night."

"Oh that's right, you _are_ on the team," Sophie noted "Hope you guys win, then."

Sasha watched the boy's brown eyes spark as the two girls continued their journey to the girl's locker room.

* * *

"Did you ever get to tell her?" asked Connie.

"No," said Sasha, looking down at her feet swaying off of the concrete ledge "When I first tried, Eren was right there. I had to pretend lie and say I came over to ask her for pads."

Being friends with Connie for so long, the girl was able to say things like this and he would hardly flinch. However, had it been another girl saying this, Connie would find it unsettling.

"Did you at least tell her when you two were alone?" he asked.

Sasha shook her head.

"You chickened out?" asked Connie, looking right at her profile.

Wrinkles formed around the corners of Sasha's eyes "It's not like it's really any of my business. It would probably make a mess of things if she knew."

"But the fact that you still know makes you an accomplice," argued Connie "This _is_ your business now," he sighed and looked out to their neighborhood, which grew grayer with splashes of auburn and yellows as autumn intensified "I don't know Jean too well, but if you honestly think he might like Sophie…_in that way_…you have to tell her."

"But why?" asked Sasha "Sophie clearly doesn't feel the same way about him. What good is it going to do for either of them?"

At that statement, Connie looked Sasha dead in her eyes with the most serious of glares he has ever made and said "Because the friend zone is a place no man ever likes to be in."

Sasha blinked at the intensity and morbidness of his words.

"It's best for him to be rejected now and move on then to have his hopes up for too long," he continued with that same morbidness.

Sasha kept silent for a while, watching as the seriousness in Connie's body faded and relaxed, his eyes traveling back to the landscape of their neighborhood.

* * *

**Yikes, I'm having some trouble at my own school right now. Wow. So scare. Very acedemic. Much GPA.**

**Anyway, if you like my work with SnK, check out my other fic "Traitors" if you like. :3**


End file.
